monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2019)
In 2019, Monster Jam will host another set of championship tours. Unlike the previous year, there will be 1 Arena Tour and 3 Stadium Tours, revolving around America and 1 International Tour. All tour champions, except for the international, will receive automatic invited to Monster Jam World Finals 20. Arena Championship Series Competitors #Grave Digger #31: Randy Brown #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues #Dragon: Darren Migues #Pretty Wicked: Linsey Rettew #Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew #Barbarian: Devin Jones #Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow (Save for Hidalgo) #Devastator: Mark Schroeder (Hidalgo only) Stops #Jan. 11-12: Albany, NY #Jan. 18-20: Hampton, VA #Jan. 26-27: Washington, D.C. #Feb. 1-2: Florence, SC #Feb. 8-9: Tupelo, MS #Feb. 23-24: Biloxi, MS #Mar. 2-3: Tucson, AZ #Mar. 8-9: Nampa, ID #Mar. 15-16: Albuquerque, NM #Mar. 22-24: Hidalgo, TX #Mar. 29-30: Pensacola, FL #Apr. 5-6: Columbia, SC #Apr. 26-28: Wilkes Barre, PA #May. May 4-5: Manchester, NH (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 1 Competitors #Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson #Max-D #8 (Fire): Tom Meents #Megalodon: Justin Sipes #Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier #Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy #Avenger: Jim Koehler #El Toro Loco: Brad Allen #Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten #Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten #Stone Crusher: Steve Sims #Hooked: Bryan Wright #Big Kahuna: Shane England (Save for Anaheim, San Diego) #Bad Company: John Gordon #Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Anaheim and San Diego only) Stops #Jan. 12: Anaheim, CA #Jan. 19: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Tampa, FL #Feb. 9-10: Indianapolis, IN #Feb. 23: Arlington, TX #Mar. 2-3: St. Louis, MO #Mar. 9-10: Detroit, MI #Mar. 23: Las Vegas, NV #April 5-7: Colorado Springs, CO (Arena Event) #April 13: Santa Clara, CA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 2 Competitors #Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson #Max-D: Neil Elliott #El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Brodozer: Colt Stephens (Orlando, Feb. 23-24 Anaheim, El Paso, Syracuse, Philadelphia), Heavy D (Tampa, Houston, Feb. 9-10 Anaheim, Oakland, Seattle) #EarthShaker: Steven Thompson #Zombie (Fire): Paul Strong #Obsessed: Eric Swanson #Saigon Shaker/Rod Ryan Show: Ryan Disharoon #Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #The Xtermigator: JR McNeal #Wolf's Head Oil: Aaron Basl #Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson (Hamilton Only) #Storm Damage: TBA (Hamilton Only) #Slinger: Scott Hartsock (Tampa, Orlando, Lexington Only) Stops #Jan. 12: Tampa, FL #Jan. 19: Orlando, FL #Jan. 26: Houston, TX #Feb. 9-10: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 16-17: Oakland, CA #Feb. 23-24: Anaheim, CA #Mar. 2-3: El Paso, TX #Mar. 16: Seattle, WA (inaugural CenturyLink Field event) #Mar. 30: Lexington, KY (Arena Event) #April 6: Syracuse, NY #April 13: Hamilton, ON (Arena Event) #April 20: Philadelphia, PA (Championship Event) Stadium Championship Series 3 Competitors #Grave Digger: Charlie Pauken #Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer #Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #Megalodon (Fire): Cory Rummell #Monster Mutt: Kevin King #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Over Bored: Jamey Garner #Black Stallion: Mike Vaters (Glendale, Houston, Atlanta, Knoxville only), Joe Sylvester (San Antonio, San Diego, Anaheim, Miami, Jacksonville, New Orleans only) #Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II Stops #Jan. 12-13: San Antonio, TX #Jan. 19: Glendale, AZ #Jan. 26: San Diego, CA #Feb. 2: Anaheim, CA #Feb. 9-10: Houston, TX #Feb. 16-17: Miami, FL #Feb. 23-24: Atlanta, GA #Mar. 2-3: Jacksonville, FL #Mar. 30: New Orleans, LA (Championship Event) #Apr. 6-7: Knoxville, TN (Arena Event) International Tour Competitors #Grave Digger: Chad Tingler, Morgan Kane (Netherlands) #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Max-D: Neil Elliot (Netherlands) #El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald #Megalodon: Alex Blackwell #Monster Energy: Steven Sims, Todd LeDuc (Netherlands) #Zombie: Alx Danielsson #EarthShaker: Peter Nyman #TBA: Cam McQueen #TBA: Chad Fortune #Wonder Woman: Haley Gauley #Pirate's Curse: Alex Blackwell #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly (Netherlands) Stops #Mar. 23-24: Antwerp, Belgium (Arena Event) #Apr. 20: Durban, South Africa #Apr. 27: Cape Town, South Africa #May 4: Johannesburg, South Africa #May 4-5: Manchester, United Kingdom (Arena Event) #May 18: Cardiff, United Kingdom #June 8: Coventry, United Kingdom #June 15: Gothenburg, Sweden #July 6: Rotterdam, Netherlands Results Arena Tour Stadium Championship Series 1 Anaheim *Racing: Bakugan Dragonoid *Two-Wheels Skills: Bakugan Dragonoid *Freestyle: Ice Monster Mutt Dalmatian *''Overall Event Champion: Bakugan Dragonoid'' Stadium Championship Series 2 Tampa *Racing: Saigon Shaker *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Ice El Toro Loco *''Overall Event Champion: BroDozer'' Stadium Championship Series 3 San Antonio *Racing: Ice Dragon *Two-Wheels Skills: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Whiplash *''Overall Event Champion:'' International Tour Points Total Arena Tour Stadium Tour 1 Stadium Tour 2 Stadium Tour 3 Trivia *Travis Mowery was supposed to drive the fire Zombie on Stadium Championship Series 2, however, he left Natural Disaster Racing a few months after the announcement. Paul Strong then took his place. *The international tour drivers will each drive multiple bodies. *Brutus was originally going to compete in Stadium Championship Series 1 under Brad Allen, but was replaced by El Toro Loco under the same driver instead. *Nitro Menace was originally going to compete in the Arena Championship series under Darren Migues, but was replaced by Dragon under the same driver instead. *Linsey Weenk was originally going to drive a new truck on Stadium Tour 3, but it remained as Lucas Oil Crusader at the start of 2019. Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours